Proposals
by Mei Syndrome
Summary: And like that, he managed to kill two birds with one stone. Klavier/Ema, mild lime nothing explicit


Author's Notes: Well, I was extremely hesitant to post this on … But it's a mild lime, nothing explicit. Some OOCness is to be expected… Writing them is merely for me to try and get a handle on their character better, so please bear with me. Also, please assume that the two have been dating for quite some time… Somewhat AU-ish?

--

Slightly tan hands deftly unbuttoned the green vest, having already untied the red bow and tossed it over his shoulder without regards as to where it had landed. Well, it most likely just landed on the floor right next to the white lab coat he had stripped her of first. That same hand then brushed away her gorgeous brown hair away from her neck, bending his head down to gently kiss and nip at a patch of pale skin, enjoying the quiet sounds and mewls she emitted, her hands flying up to run through his blonde hair.

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't going to let her toy with his hair this time around.

Sitting her up briefly after tugging her hands out of his blonde hair, the guitarist-slash-prosecutor slid the dark green vest off of her, and then pulled off the pale pink shirt underneath, tossing both of them over his shoulder and onto the floor. He ignored her slight sound of protest, quickly silencing her with a swift kiss, then moved his lips down to her neck, pressing against her pulse and allowing himself a small bite, this time enjoying the slight mewl that she emitted. He pulled back slightly, enjoying the sight of the half-naked female below him…

The slight flush on her skin, the way her breathing was elevated, the dark marks that purpled her skin near her collarbone and the junction of neck and shoulder, the swell of her breasts and of course, her lacy bra. It never did quite cease to amuse him that she wore what could only be described as lingerie, and the first time he had seen her nearly naked, he had relentlessly teased her until he was quieted by the insane amount of Snackoos being thrown at him. And he learned from experience—do not tease the detective about her choice in lacy undergarments.

"Oh, hurry up, you glimmerous fop."

Klavier smirked; even now, she never ceased to call him a glimmerous fop, and the German took it in stride, considering it to be a loving nickname than an insult now.

"Come now, _Liebe, _good things take time, _ja?_ Besides, neither of us is in any hurry…"

Slightly calloused fingers curled around the waistband of her pants, tugging them down slightly in a teasing manner, until he heard the slight growl from the detective. With a slightly dramatic sigh, Klavier pulled the pants down... And, ah, to match the lacey bra, she wore lacy panties as well. How cute. Klavier smiled, bending his head once more to place a small kiss on her abdomen, hand moving to gently tug her underwear down, only to be stopped by Ema's voice.

"No."

"_Was?"_

"I… Don't want to do it."

Klavier looked up, concern on his face. "_Nein?"_

"Just not… comfortable with it," she muttered under her breath, looking embarrassed and sounding sheepish, her face red. "It's not like, you know… We're married…" Ema was normally okay with some light foreplay, some cuddling, petting and the like… But she knew that what Klavier actually had in mind was…Erm, well, _sex. _And that did make Ema nervous... Because she was a virgin in the complete and utter sense of the word, and Klavier was… Well, most likely the opposite since he was hot, a rock star and had legions of groupies after him and he was most likely _not _a virgin.

Klavier sat back on his haunches, staring down at Ema, looking thoughtful. "Alright, if that's what you want, _Liebe." _

"You… You don't mind?"

"_Nein. _I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Klavier gave one of his ever-charming smiles, and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, bending down to grab his shirt, shrugging it on and buttoning it leisurely. "I'll see you at work tomorrow then, _ja, Liebe?"_

"Of course, you glimmerous fop. You're my boss and I don't want to get fired!"

Klavier laughed. "Like I'd fire you."

--

"Damn… loud music."

Ema rubbed her temples, watching the band perform from the wings of the stage. Watching them perform was, of course, actually interesting and might have been _fun _if it weren't for the fact that the music was _loud. _Like, really really loud. Head-splitting loud. Migraine loud and she'd need some painkillers and God-knows how many bags of Snackoos after this...

"And as the grand finale for tonight's show… I have an announcement to make regarding my _Liebe."_

Oh, shit, that couldn't be good.

Somehow, Ema knew this was going to happen, and wasn't at all surprised when she was literally being forced-slash-dragged-slash-pushed onto the stage, and when the spotlights focused on her and Klavier. No, no, please don't tell me he was actually going to do it…

"_Liebe…" _Dear God, he was actually …

"Will you marry me?"

Holy shit, he was even down on one knee.

"You glimmerous fop! All because I wouldn't sleep with you!"

"Ach! So you accept, then!"

--

A/N: Augh, again, unedited except for a brief run-through and my friend reading this. I'm so sorry.

German Stuffs… Again:

_Liebe: _Love, term of endearment (in this context)

_Ja: _Yes

_Was: _What?

_Nein: _No.


End file.
